Hope
by Embyr Black
Summary: A converstaion between the Potters and Dumbledore before they go into hiding.
1. Hope

This is just a lil bit of something I thought up. The italic part is the words of Flavia Weeden and not mine. The characters belong to JK and whoever else. If u try and sue me you'll get a whopping minus 1.95. So don't try. So enjoy.

~*~Hope~*~

Lily took a seat in the headmaster's office. Her eyes were puffy, read and bloodshot. She hadn't gotten much sleep because of the Dark Lord. He was killing countless muggles and wizards. Now he was after her family. Why, nobody knew. She had no hope left. Once he decided who he was going kill, there was no stopping him. Dumbledore had called her and James over to Hogwarts to discuss some important matters Harry was over at a babysitter's house. The Weasleys were very kind enough to baby-sit him when they had to go somewhere. They had a son his age plus 5 older ones.

"Sorry I am late." Apologized Dumbledore as he walked through the door to take his seat behind the old oak desk. "Peeves was at it again. Now straight to the point. I have had hope that I could find a way to help save your family."

"Hope." Lily interrupted. "What hope? Once he decides you're on his bloody shit list you have no hope left."

"Lily my dear there is always hope. _Hope is that one single star you can always find in a dark and cloudy sky_." He paused for a moment, his eyes twinkling for a second." Our star of Hope is called the Feildus Charm."

~*~The End~*~

So what did you think? I have a few more written like these. There's also Sky, Wings, and Dream. 

R/R

Embyr Black


	2. Life's Journey

Title: Life's Journey  
Author: Embyr Black  
Disclaimer: I dont own a single thing except for Lillian Emerald Potter.  
The rest of it belongs to JK  
and the No matter where lifes journey takes us part belongs to Flavia Weedn  
not me. So dont try and sue. you wont get much.  
  
"Please don't go." Was all she said, tears running down her face.  
"I have to go Ginny. They need me." I explained. Not a very good explantion  
but it was one nonetheless. Truth be, if I could stay I would have. I didnt  
want to  
leave her all alone.  
"When will you be back?" she asked, her crying slowly died down and she  
looked  
at me like never before. it almost killed me to tell her that I dont know  
when I will be back.  
"I don't know." Her face fell and my heart shattered. I didnt want to go  
hunt down the  
remaining Death Eaters in Russia. What I wanted mostly to do was kill  
Dumbledore  
for tricking me into going. I know something is going to happen to me when  
i get there.  
Theres no doubt about it, questions is will I survive when so many of my  
friends havent.  
"No matter where life's journey takes us, we're all connected  
by the same beautiful sky." I had no idea where that came from, but it  
seemed to ease her  
mind a bit and I was thankful for that.  
"I love you." she whispered into my ear and then pressed her sweet sensual  
lips against mine.  
I broke the kiss, if I didnt, then I would never have left. I looked into  
her soft brown eyes that held so much  
emotion. More tears were on their way. i had to leave before the came, my  
will power was all reading  
draining. With one last look into her eyes, I whispered those words  
everyone longs to hear and apperated  
away.  
~*~*~*10 yrs later~*~*~*  
I sat down by the window, staring into the vast ever darkening sky. It had  
been 10 years that my love left. There have been no owls in all this time.  
All i do anymore is cry and wonder. The words he spoke to me before he left  
still echo in my mind. Every year i sit by this window hoping and waiting  
for anything that will tell me if he is ok or the news i dread to hear. The  
one where strangers with no remorse, only with the madness they have at  
deliviring such news with a false sadness to their voice. It's all the same  
'I hate to inform you but so in so has died. we are sorry for your lose.'  
I live in fear that that will soon  
happen to me. God help the poor soul who does. I wonder if he is looking at  
the sky tonight and thinking of  
me or if he has forgotton me and the promise he made. My eyes wonder around  
the living room. My daughter Lillian Emerald Potter is sound asleep on the  
couch. He doesnt know, I didnt find out til a month after he left and by  
that time I was a few months along. Its been rough but it will get worse  
when she starts  
asking the questions I dont know how to answer. My eyes go back to the sky,  
once so dark but now there  
was a spot of white that kept moving around. It took me a good 5 minutes to  
realize it was a owl, not any owl  
but his. I started crying, the tears just flowed down my face. I held the  
letter in my hand for i dont know how  
long. It wasn't until the owl started pecking me that i opened it. In a  
simple messy scrawl that i never  
dreamed of seeing again was written  
No matter where life's journey takes us, we're all connected by the same  
beautiful sky.  
That was all that was written. I looked back into the night sky to find the  
love of my life staring  
right at me with a million emotions shining through his emerald eyes. I  
cried even harder than before, if that  
was possible. He stood there not knowing what to do next. Well now that he  
was back in my life, there was  
no way he was leaving again and for so long. I reached through the window  
and hugged him. He was  
startled at first but then wrapped his arms around me. He didn't speak a  
word, neither did I. I pulled away and looked into his eyes. I stared into  
them for what seemed hours when i remembered my, i mean our  
daughter. I looked over on the couch where she was sleeping peacefully,  
totally unaware that her father has  
returned home. I turn back to face him, wanting to know if he followed my  
gaze. The overwhelming sadness  
in his eyes told me he did. Fearing he would think this child wasnt his I  
decided to awake her. one look at  
her and he would know.  
"Lily, wake up. There's a surpirse vistor here." I spoke as loud as I could  
without yelling. I saw her stir  
debating wether or not to wake up.  
"Who is it mum?" she mumbled rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. Eyes that  
have reminded me of him  
and tourtured me to no end for the last ten years.  
"You wouldn't belive me if I told you. Just wake up. Now!!" I was getting  
impatient. If she didnt turn around  
soon he might leave thinking I had found another. I turned around to see  
nothin but confussion and  
sadness overtake his eyes. Soon it turned to horror. I grabbed his hand. He  
wasnt going to leave me again.  
I refuse to let it happen. "Wait!" I demanded. It pained me to great  
lengths to see him like this. I wanted to end it. End all of the pain he  
has endured over the last ten years. Finally she made her way to the  
window.  
She was nine years old, tomorrow was her tenth birthday. Even being sleepy  
didnt drown out her natural  
happy bubbly far from shy personalilty.  
"Hi. My name is Lily Potter. What's yours? Tomorrow is birthday, i am going  
to be 10 and next yr when i turn 11 Mum says i can go to Hogwarts."  
"I should have prepared him better for this. He looked at her in complete  
shock. Happiness was in his eyes  
before it got squashed out by sadness again. It hit me like a ton bricks.  
How could I have forgotton. He was mad at himself for missing all those  
years, all those important monuments in watching a child grow up. He  
didnt have to say anything, I could see it in his eyes and sense it all  
around him. Lily tugged at my shirt.  
"Mum, is that man ok?" She looked up at me with pleading eyes. "Why does he  
look like dad?"  
"Because Lily dear, that is your dad." I looked between the two of them  
praying that he wouldnt deny it.  
Lily ran up to him and gave him a huge hug, what really got me was when he  
hugged her back. Tears  
soaking her nightgown  
  
*~*~*THE END*~*~*  
  
Embyr Black  
  
What do you think????? was it ne good? leave me plently of reviews telling  
me if u liked it hated dont give a damn about it. i dont care just REVIEW.  
Check out my other work. 


End file.
